Field
In one aspect, the disclosure generally relates to producing images from 3-D scene models designed in 3-D modeling applications, such as architecture and computer aided design applications.
Description of Related Art
3-D modeling applications provide a capability to design in 3-D, to create depictions of objects, buildings, and so on. 3-D design applications can be used for designing industrial plant, equipment, houses, airplanes, landscapes and so on. Typically, 3-D modeling applications present a visual user interface in which a given 3-D design is created or edited. Such visual user interface typically supports a basic flat-shaded model of the geometry in the 3-D design, without lighting effects, such as shadows or global illumination, texturing, and so on. Sophisticated rendering is, for models of much complexity, too computationally intensive to support an interactive experience within such a user interface. While software may be integrated with 3-D design applications to produce rendered 2-D images, other approaches to interfacing with 3-D design applications remain desirable.